


Sometimes you have to Bend the Rules

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is in trouble, and turns to Remus for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you have to Bend the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for azure

 

 

Sometimes you have to bend the rules 

The bell sounded loudly through Hogwarts. 

"Now don't forget, I want 12 inches on defence spells by next Tuesday. And don't moan, unless anyone wants some extra credit assignments?" Remus joked over the scarping of chairs and scuffle of shoes as the students were climbing over each other to get out of the classroom as quickly as possible. 

A few short moments passed and then the room was silent. Remus took this to mean that everyone was gone and so he began packing up his briefcase. 

He stood up and let his eyes scan across the room out of habit; quickly checking everything was in order. He turned to leave when he suddenly stopped. The room was not empty. 

"Ginny, the bell rand five minutes ago. Won't you be late for your next class?" Remus put down his briefcase and meandered between the desks towards the back of the room, where Ginny was sat. 

He was stood next to her, yet still she didn't look up. He sat himself in the desk next to hers. 

"Ginny is everything alright?" 

Finally she looked up at him. "Professor," She hesitated before carrying on "If I needed to talk to you, then could I?" 

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything," Remus replied with the predictable teacher's response. Ginny seemed dissatisfied with this. 

"I mean really though, could I talk to you about anything? As a friend, not a student?" If this took Remus aback then he didn't show it. He leaned over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

"Ginny, what's wrong? Are you in trouble?" Remus must have said something wrong, because Ginny suddenly snatched her hand back and hurriedly began packing away her quills and parchment. Remus moved to stop her, holding her small wrists in his large hands delicately as though they might snap easily. 

"Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked again, but with more firmness in his voice this time. She cast her eyes to the floor and struggled meekly against his grip. He responded only by saying "Ginny," with more force. 

His eyes struggled to find hers as her hair draped eloquently over her face, masking her. He caught a glimpse of her rouge lips moving but no sound came out. A single tear traced its way along her porcelain face. 

"Ginny?" Remus probed gently 

"I think I'm pregnant," Ginny whispered 

"Cocoa?" Remus asked, offering her a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "I'd offer you a butterbeer, but it's not a good idea if you're preg-" 

"Cocoa's fine" Ginny said hurriedly, taking the cup from her teacher and sipping on it slowly. 

They were sat in Remus' study beside the roaring fireplace, each in a high-backed armchair. Not much had been said to fill the silence, and Remus wondered where to begin. 

"Have you taken a potion to make sure that...?" Remus asked delicately. Ginny looked up at him, wide-eyed. "I take that as a 'no'," and without pause "Sev- err, Professor Snape should still be up, we can ask-" 

"NO!" Ginny cried, panic-stricken. 

"I see your point, though is undoubtedly talented at his potion-making, therefore his potion would be most accurate...what about Madame Pomfrey?" Remus asked hopefully. 

Ginny wringed her hands nervously "I couldn't stand it if my parents found out, and she'd be sure to tell them...", her voice trailed off. 

"This puts me in an awkward position," Remus furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought; Ginny blushed and looked determinedly at the floor. "I see no alternative...I shall have to make the potion for you. Thinking back to my schooldays, it is not that challenging a potion, and I think I have all the ingredients around here somewhere" 

Remus stood up fervently and moved to his desk. He set up his travel cauldron and started pulling ingredients from all sorts of odd nooks and crannies about the room, muttering the recipe quietly to himself. 

Time passed and before either of them realised, night had fallen. Ginny was staring intently at the dancing flames in the fireplace. Remus jerked her out of her stupor and told her that the potion was ready. 

"It needs to be administered externally," said Remus, and seeing Ginny's blank face he added, "you don't drink it. It has to be rubbed on your skin, your stomach" 

Ginny nodded absently. 

Remus walked to a door that Ginny hadn't noticed when she had come in. He went through the door and, holding the potion in one hand, he motioned Ginny to follow with the other. 

Ginny entered what appeared to be Remus' bedroom. She sat down on the bed, the only place that wasn't hidden under piles of books. 

"You-" Remus cleared his throat "You need to be lying down. And if you could just roll up you top, so that I can put on the potion" Remus stated gently. 

Ginny lay down, and Remus drew a chair with his wand next to the bed and sat down. Ginny squirmed uncomfortably, and suddenly Remus cried out with realization "My handcuffs!" 

Ginny's face was a medley of shock and fear until she remembered. "Oh yeah...for your...transformations". Remus blushed. Ginny sat up, pulled the handcuffs from underneath her, and handed them to Remus, who noticed they were broken before he hurriedly put them in his bedside-cabinet. 

"Sorry about all the hair, too. It was full moon last weekend, and it's malting season..." Remus' voice trailed off, as he blushed even more furiously, motioning to the werewolf hair all over his bed sheets. 

"I hadn't even noticed," said Ginny reassuringly, lying down again and rolling up her top. 

Remus poured the potion on his hands and rubbed them together to make sure that they were warm. He placed his hands on her stomach; she was shaking. Remus gave her a calming smile that told her everything was going to be alright. 

He rubbed the potion across her stomach silently, massaging his soft fingers in slow gentle circles. When he finally stopped, Ginny ached for his touch. 

Remus pushed himself up and said half-jokingly "I'd better wash up, I don't think we need to know if my hands are pregnant," Ginny smiled weakly. 

She lay very still as she heard Remus washing his hands and them returning to his chair. "In about five minutes the potion will glow red if you are pregnant and blue if you aren't. Remus recited in a distant manner. 

Time passed. 

"Ginny, who-" 

"Don't," she said, a plea rather than a command. 

"Please talk to me," 

"I can't- I'm so ashamed- I should've-" and then she broke down. Remus reached out and took her hand as she began to cry. 

"Ginny, tell me what happened," he paused before carrying on; "It won't go any further if you don't want it to." This seemed to sway her. She stared numbly at the ceiling, detached somehow, and then started to talk. 

"Last Saturday-" Ginny began. 

"The night of the big inter-house party?" Remus interjected. 

"Yeah...I was at that party. Everything was going so good. Harry even danced with Millicent Bulstrode at one point," They shared a small grin "But I think that was because he feared for his life if he said no" She gave a pained smile. 

"Lots of different people were getting me drinks, I was having a great time. Then I felt dizzy and light headed and some people took me somewhere outside to sit down," Remus could see the pain in the girl's face as she struggled to recollect what had happened, But Ginny carried on. 

"I could tell we were outside because I could hear the snow crunching underneath my feet. Then everything went black. And when I woke up, I hurt. There was pain and I hurt inside. It hurt so bad." 

"Oh my God," Remus choked out silently. He felt pain, his head was crawling with images of Ginny, unconscious, being held down and hurt. Raped. He tried to force them from his mind. Ginny snatched her hand away and curled up in a foetal position, facing the wall, away from him. 

"You think I'm dirty, don't you?" she choked suddenly. 

This jerked Remus out of his shock. With so much passion he surprised himself he lifted Ginny hastily by her shoulders and pressed her frail body against his muscular chest, holding her tight in his arms long after she'd stopped shaking from lamentation. 

"You are not dirty," he said cogently "you are beautiful and intelligent and wonderful and pure, and don't let anyone else tell you different" 

Remus loosened his grip and let her lie down again. Before Remus could say anything more he stopped in his tracks having noticed something. 

"You're not pregnant," Remus said distantly. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, as though she didn't understand what Remus was saying, "You're not pregnant," he repeated. 

Ginny looked at her stomach and saw that it was glowing blue. 

"I'm not..." before Ginny finished she threw her arms around Remus' neck and kissed him just to the left of his mouth, then buried her face in his chest. Remus wrapped his arms around her and held her for as long as she held him. 

Suddenly the Hogwarts clock chimed ten times, breaking them from one another. 

"Good lord, 10 pm? You'd better hurry off to bed before anyone finds out you've broken curfew" 

But Ginny made no move to leave. She looked up at him with her large green eyes puffy and tear-stained, and said "Couldn't I stay with you? I just don't feel safe on my own" 

Remus was taken aback. She looked at him, eyes brimming with glistening virginal tears and he went against his better judgement. 

They lay together, bodies entwined, and Ginny nuzzled her head into Remus' chest. Remus breathed in deep, taking in Ginny's scent. With a chill, he found her scent disturbingly familiar and he realized that he needed stronger handcuffs. 

_Fin_

A/N: This is my first ever het story and I really really hope that you like it Azure. I saw the pairing and this is where my mind took me. Please give me feedback on whether or not I pleased you, thanks. 

 


End file.
